Fairy Tail: The Lost Love
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: After Grimoire Hearts attack on Fairy Tail, the top mages of fairy tail have gone missing, presumed dead. A month on, chaos grew at the council and so our tragic love story start. Please take into account that this is meant to be a Jellal x Ultear fanfic, enjoy
1. Chapter 1: The formation

Fairy Tail: The Lost Love C.1

Chapter 1: The formation

It has been a month since it was announced that the top mages and the Guild-master of Fairy Tail have disappeared. People are now coming to the conclusion that they are dead due to an attack on Tenroujima Island, their sacred ground. It was reported by magic council mage Doranbolt that the island had been originally attacked by Grimoire heart, one of the top dark guilds. Then they suffered an attack from the black dragon, Acnologia. Even though it has been a month since the report went out, panic in the council grew.  
"Ribbit, what are we going to do now that the top of Fairy Tail are gone, including Erza Scarlet, Gildarts Clive and Mirajane Strauss." A council frog messenger appeared, his face worried.(and slightly distorted). You can see the sweat marks on his slimy skin as he turns to talk to a fellow messenger. The frog turned and the look of panic grew on his face. A tall figure stood in front of him blocking the way forward. A young girl had captured the second frog messenger.  
"Tell me, miserable frog insect" The tall figure glared into the eyes of the first frog messenger. It tried to direct its eyes, and peered to his partner who had been place in a very uncomfortable looking headlock. The sweat drops continue to drip off its face, the panicked look grew on its face. "So, tell me….where is Jellal Fernandez's prison cell"  
"Jellal?" The frog messenger looked confused, again staring at its defenceless partner.  
"Siegrain-sama….*croak*" the second frog managed to let out them words but then passed out due to how tight the headlock was. The petite girl released the frog who fell to the floor. It was unconscious not dead (luckily).  
Shocked the first frog turned back to the over towering figure. Her face was stern. Unknown what to do in this situation, the frog points at a small door at the end of the corridor. The two females sprint towards that door, before their time ran out. Bursting through the old door, the room lit up.  
Prisoners after prisoners, and sat right in front of them was him. Jellal Fernandez. His body appeared weak; bruises pattern themselves over his body. The girls looked at him puzzled, his eyes looked like glass.  
"Stand back, Meredy" The taller figure pushed the young girl back as she summoned her orb. Continually trying to break the glass, bang, bang the noise goes on.  
Suddenly one of the frog messengers appears in the arc of the door, it shrieks. The alarm sounds just as the figure breaks through the glass. She grabs him, uses teleportation and fled.  
That figure was Ultear Milkovich…..Jellal's previous partner in the council.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Escape

Previously on Fairy Tail: The Lost Love

The fairy tail guild members have been missing for over a month but the chaos it has caused hasn't gone down. Also a prison break at the magic council has occurred, how and what will happen as more mysterious events occur.

The summer breeze was blowing in her hair, revealing the faces of Ultear Milkovich and Meredy, two former members of the Dark Guild- Grimoire Heart. Lying on the ground was the battered figure of Jellal Fernandez who was just about gaining conscious. He opened his eyes and peered at Ultear. Meredy pulled him up from the floor but it fell back down, he the managed to sit up.

The eyes that were once like glass have cleared; the beam of light makes the detail in his injuries now visible. The unamused emotion grew on his face as he stared at Ultear. He seemed annoyed. Jellal's mouth opened as if he was going to speak, however he couldn't get the words out. Over and over you can see him attempt to speak, then finally he succeeded.

"Why did you break me out of prison, I cannot clear my tainted name while being out…I'm a walking criminal" The tone in his voice was clearly of annoyance. Ultear glared back, not at all impressed with his thank you for saving him from being hurt by the council.

"Because… we thought we could help you, it was my fault after all that you got locked up in there. I just wanted to get you out so we can save more people rather than killing them, to try and clear our name through acts of kindness. I know you are not the man to hurt or kill someone. What happened at the tower of Heaven was all me, so please don't blame yourself" Ultear aggressively replied.

Jellal had no words to reply to that verbal attack. Meredy tried to indicate a small cave near down the sea where they had landed. Quickly Ultear raised Jellal's frail body, the breeze had suddenly stopped. Heat from all directions was attacking their bodies. By the time they made it down to the beach nearby, most of their hydration had gone and they pretty much collapsed.

After a whole hour of not being able to move Ultear managed to gain back consciousness, she reached down to the side of her body for find a small bottle of water. Ultear then drank some and passed it over to Meredy who was already conscious by this time. Jellal still was flat out.

"Ul, why don't you tell him?" Meredy inquired, the puzzled look on her face was clear. Her short pink hair once again covered her face as she stared intensely at her partner.

"Tell him what?" Ultear questioned back.

"It is obvious you like him. And no I don't mean as a partner, I mean romantically. I have seen how you act around him. If you don't hurry it will be too late. I ship you two, t would be cute." Meredy grinned, Ultears face shocked and Jellal still not awake.


	3. Chapter 3: Love? Can't be

**Previously on Fairy Tail: The Lost Love**

Our three main characters end up on a beach, collapsing from dehydration. We also found out one of Ultears deepest secrets that she has been hiding this whole time.

**Ultears POV**

The breeze has picked up again, the thick black sky clouded over to reveal another plain night. Meredy decided to sleep while she could, I wanted to join her but I was too shocked to understand the situation. She just said that I was in love, and it was obvious. It can't be this isn't right. I can't fall in love; I haven't got a right to. I have never considered falling in love, let alone with him.

Trees whispered around my body as I stared at the blank sky, the leaves rustle in the gusts of wind. It was peaceful. The moon glowed, shining down on my two new companions. I was thinking hard about what Meredy was saying earlier about me and Jellal, thinking so hard it started to make my head ache, I don't know what is wrong with me. Love is such a natural thing, it can't just happen suddenly.

"Meredy, I'm sorry to say this, but you seem to be wrong" I muttered to myself, making sure no one was around at the time. "I don't like him any more than a friend; well actually I don't know how I feel. I don't know how to love and who I want to love"

I lowered my head after saying that and fell into a deep sleep.

**Narrators POV**

Dawn was upon our heroes, the sleepy heads of Jellal, Meredy and Ultear arose from a pile of leaves that fell during the night. Jellal seemed to be still in a daze as he glares at Ultear, Ultear knew what he wanted and passed him the last of the water they had left over. The wind had completely stopped, the sun rays beam down onto the sand of the beach. The sand, soft on Ultears feet as she dragged them around the ground. She breaths in the fresh air and turns towards Meredy, who had a clear bedhead problem.

"Morning, Ul" Meredy was still tired as she let out a huge yawn. Then she inquires "So what now, we broke him out of prison like you wanted but now what do we do?"

Ultear looked like she was in deep thought over something, head down looking at the dirty sand on the ground below. Drastically she lifted her head and pointed that Jellal. "Why don't we start an independent guild, just us three?"

"A guild, I never thought of that." Jellal seemed puzzled as Ultear lowered her hand. "But what would the point of it be, won't it be pretty useless?"

"A guild is a perfect way to save people without hurting them; it could also help clear our names slightly." Ultears face was overjoyed with her plan, however Jellal didn't seem convinced.

"I think that this could work, Jellal-san" Meredy butted in grinning towards Jellal.

"Fine an independent guild doesn't need council permission so it could work." He smiled, it was the first time he had smiled since their big escape. "Now what's the name going to be."

The trio exchanged glares, each new what the other was thinking, a perfect name for a guild. "Crime Sorcière" They all shouted, with that a new chapter in their lives had begun.


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

Previously on Fairy Tail: the Lost Love

A new guild has arisen from nothing, our three heroes join together to form one of the most powerful teams in Fiore. On the other side of the spectrum we see Ultear conflicted about her own feelings; unsure herself she leaves it and continues her normal life.

**Nearby Beach: 12.00pm**

"So we are a guild, now what?" Inquired Meredy, who still seemed hyped up about the situation. He twisted her head towards Ultear who was in a daze, staring into the blue sky. She was listening to the wave's crash up onto the shore. Her mind filled with many wonders as the blue sky reflected in her dark eyes. Meredy crawled towards her and nudged her slightly. Ultear shocked froze and glared at Meredy.

"Ul, if we are a guild how will we get requests? Will we get a guild hall, ooh like the one they have a Fairy Tail" Meredy excitedly questioned Ultear; Ultear didn't know what to say. Secretly she couldn't think of anything that would help, as an independent guild, it may be hard to get a hall.

"Meredy, you know as an unofficial independent hall it may be hard to get a guild hall. Also the location would have to be top secret" Ultear saw her face turn into a sulk. "But that doesn't mean it is impossible" Ultear attempted to justify herself, Meredy's face lit up back into her natural grin.

"Ultear!" Jellal shouted, he was just coming back from getting some berries. Ultear ran over to help, Meredy still smiling.

"Coming" Ultear panted, speaking while walking wasn't the best idea. She took half the berries from Jellal and carried them back to Meredy.

"Jellal-san, can we have a guild hall?" Meredy questioned Jellal, even though she had just asked Ultear. Jellal's face dropped slightly, after they decided to create a guild he was appointed guild master but he wasn't sure what he was meant to do.

"Um…we shall see in the future" He smiled slightly, just enough to keep Meredy smiling.

As the new chapter in their life continues what will become of these three young mages.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Guild

**Previously on Fairy Tail: The Lost Love**

The news about Fairy Tail's disappearance had finally gone down; a new guild has been born in that time. Our three heroes have started to make plans in building a guild hall. But another thing was on their minds.

**11:00am North Forest**

"So Ul, why did we leave that beach to go to a forest, I wanted to play in the sea more" Meredy appeared tired, she started to drag her legs. Ultear turned towards her.

"Well, we wanted somewhere to set up an actual guild and I wanted to show you two a place." Her face lit up as she twisted towards her other partner, she grinned but Jellal didn't seem too convinced.

Ultear brushed past a couple of blooming plants into a small clearing. It was a small meadow, it didn't stretch very far but there was enough room for a small guild base.

"Ul, this is perfect for a guild space, how did you find it in such short time?" Meredy grinned in delight.

"Well I know places." Ultear smiled back.

"Ultear this is..." Jellal started to speak but then Ultear covered his mouth, she made some short of silencing action across her mouth. Jellal stopped speaking and started to stare into the distance. A tiny smirk grew on his face.

Meredy glared at her two guild makes, and lets out a slight giggle.


	6. Chapter 6: Moonlight Secret

Previously on Fairy Tail: The Lost Love

A new guild has been formed and they have found a place to build their new guild hall. Our three heroes are only just starting on their journey but they are determined to atone for what they have done.

The moon reflected light down onto Ultears face, she smiled into the sky. All of the small details in her face were visible, even the slight tear in the corner of her eye. Ultear was attempting to smile but even so the tears fell down her face. It was only a couple of hours ago that she saw Meredy's smiling face, however even that couldn't stop the tears.

"Why, why...why am I crying" She sniffled, her words slightly croaky. At that point a figure came out of the shadows to sit by her, Jellal.

"Meredy has fallen asleep, she is still smiling that you found a place like this" He looked at her, shocked he puts his arm around her. "Ultear, why are you crying" Jellal moved his hand in a comforting way, Ultear tried to pull away. Suddenly, Jellal pulled Ultear into his chest and she couldn't hold the tears in anymore.

"Jell-Jellal, I don't think we can make it better. This place brings back so many memories, it hurts" She grabbed the collar of his shirt, tighter. Jellal stared down at Ultear, he could tell her strength was gone.

"Ultear, just cry, don't hold it in. I know you wanted to come back to this place" His words were limited "Stop trying to be the strong person you can't be, let me help you."

Ultears tears stopped and turned into a slight sniff. "Well this place is special to us"

"This place, our place...this place that was our getaway from the council when we got bored. When I was Seigrain and you were just you, the two youngest council members." He grinned, this goofy smile shined in the light. Ultear giggled and leant onto Jellal.

"This is our place, and now it is mine, yours and Meredy's."


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**Ultear's POV- Guild Hall Base 8:00 am**

The dawn came around too soon, they were warm, his hand as they comfort my pitiful face as the tears flowed out. The sun rose in the distance, it's beams of heat covered my face as I managed to sit up.

"So I fell asleep" I muttered to myself, twisting my body felt heavy.I looked down at my legs to see him lying on me. What was this? After last night, we must of fallen asleep here where he was comforting me. I sigh then tried to shake him awake. He mumbles something under his breath but I could only make out the word...love.

"Jellal, wake up"I shouted in his ear, he jolted a slid away from me. He started to blush suddenly, what was wrong with him.

"Ultear why are we here?" He questioned trying to cover his face but his face was a tomato, as red as the perfect crimson rose.

"Last night...you comforted me about something and we must of fallen asleep..." Now that I think about it, he was touching me. That must be why he is embarrassed...I stood up and made my way towards him. Reaching out my hand, I encourage him to let me help him up. He grabs my hand and make our way back to the camp. An eventful start but an uneventful ending.

**End of POV**

Meredy was waiting back at the camp, she had already set up a couple of old pots Ultear found a few days ago but seemed to be having trouble lighting a fire. Jellal and Ultear emerged from the forest, Meredy waved at them and pulled a suspicious smirk. She galloped towards the two, jumped to whisper something in Ultear's ear.

"So where have you two love-birds been" She whispered. Ultear's face looked puzzled as she tried to understand the meaning under Meredy's words. Trying to process it, Meredy pulled Ultear away from Jellal. "Stop pulling that face, what happened"

"I don't understand what you are going on about" Ultear still in a confused stare looked at Meredy waiting for an answer.

"Urgh...you know I know that both of you weren't here all night" Meredy explained briefly but Ultear shook her head. Meredy quickly turned her head towards Jellal who had lit a fire then back to Ultear. "I meant did anything happen between the two of you?"

Ultear realised what she was going on about then burst out with this "W-what, are y-y-you implying? Nothing happened" Meredy grinned again and rushed back to Jellal to see what he was doing.

"Sooooooo Jellal-san, what happened with Ultear last night" He froze in a blank expression, he was like a robot as he twisted towards Meredy.

"Nothing...I-I was j-just help-helping her with something" Not convinced Meredy sat sulking.

"Aww, that's boring, don't you trust me?" Meredy inquired but Jellal refused to answer. "Ul, is that true"

"My Meredy, you got the wrong idea. It was just something that Jellal helped me with, it was about this place. That's all." Ultear answered but she still appeared to be hiding a couple of details. With that they sat in silence while they ate.

**Guild Hall Base 10:00 am**

"So Jellal have you recovered your full magic yet, after the tower of heaven incident" Ultear asked but the look on his face showed what he was thinking.

"I can't say that I have" Jellal murmured but Ultear's face lit up, she grabbed his hand. Alarmed Jellal's face froze (again).

"Why don't we learn a new magic? A basic magic or maybe something more common,like re-equip...no let's try some transformation magic" Ultear grew excited as she made Jellal stand up. " I have read all about this, it is simple to do something basic."

"If you say so..." He was concerned but Ultear wasn't stopping.

"First step...hmm..what was it, I read it in a book when I was younger, I know try and transform into a friend or animal" Ultear told Jellal, determined now. Meredy just sat at the side, enjoying this 'bonding' between the two.

"I know Jellal-san, turn into Ultear" Meredy shouted while Ultear was still explaining. "Just think of her and you should do it."

"Um...okay I can try." Jellal replied, he summoned some magical energy creating a magic circle. The most brilliant gold. The light surrounded him, consuming his body. After a few seconds the light faded revealing an almost perfect Ultear...almost. The only problem was, the hair colour was still blue.

"So close on your first go." Ultear appeared to be delighted, Meredy was bewildered.

"What is wrong with her, she isn't normally like this" She thought to herself but let it slide, she knew that this was a perfect opportunity for them.

After hours of practising Jellal was finally able to use the transformation magic to turn into Ultear, however that was all.

**Guild Hall Base 14:00 pm**

"One more go"Ultear encouraged Jellal, even if she new he was running out of magic energy. She also had calmed down from her excitement earlier.

"Fine" He transformed much quicker this time and who stood in front of the two female heroes wasn't the Jellal they would expect but a perfect copy of Ultear. Shrieks of joy came out of the girls, running towards the new clone. Wrapping their arms congratulating him and with that we shall end the story here...for now.


	8. Chapter 8: The Request

Chapter 8

Ultear POV

So a year has passed since the disappearance of fairy tail, there has been no further news on their location or whether they are alive or not. For the past year me and the others of the independent guild Crime Sociere have been trying out new magic, in preparation for our new occupation, defeating the dark guilds who have taken over Fiore. Even a year on, we have still been stuck on the edge of Fiore trying to get somewhere with our lives, and love. However not much has happened, our guild is just as big and just as busy as it was before. The only real difference is that more people know about us now we are actually getting requests from some of the locals. It's nice that the villagers are so far away from Era they haven't really known about the crime committed, so to them we are just a new independent guild.

"Ul, we got another request through, Jellal is just preparing to get the train." Meredy called, just as cheery as ever. She has grown her hair out, right down to her shoulders, even I can tell that she will become a beautiful woman someday, maybe she will have better luck with her love life than myself who is still too scared to tell Jellal how I feel. But I can feel it, the day is near that I will finally confess…up until now, I have been confused about these feelings, constantly denying the fact. However now I have realised it, I know I know it has only been a year since I really got to be by his side without being controlled. Even so even if I want to say these feelings don't exist, Meredy will keep pestering me saying "I know you love him" and "Ul, just tell him", anyway back to reality, nothing really has changed and I love it this way. I'm finally free and by the side of them whom I love.

"Ultear, how much longer will you be" Jellal called up, nagging me to get going.

"Ahh, I'm coming, stop being impatient" I yelled down, expecting a reply but it just went quiet. I grabbed my bag and ran out our guildhall. Oh and I forgot, our guildhall has been completely built now, with the help of a couple of villagers. As I made my way out the door I notice Jellal and Meredy staring at the job request Jellal clutched in his hand, he was intensely reading every little detail, right down to the small print. "Is there a problem?"

Jellal passed me the piece of paper; I scanned through the bigger writing then down to the small print. It read:

**Please Help**

**Dark Guild in Magnolia**

**Without Fairy Tail we are useless**

**We need a strong team to wipe them out**

**Or the whole town will be in trouble.**

**This is a request from the villagers**

**We will take anyone who would be prepared to die for us.**

**Thank you.**

"They want people who would die for them" I mumbled under my breath, dying for the people, these guys must be strong. "I think we should do it"

Meredy grinned and took the request out my hand. "This could be a good way to test our new magic."

"Aha" Jellal laughed. "I'm glad you two are back up to speed with your lives now, but don't think of dying on me without telling me, ever"

We walked towards the town of Magnolia, smiling and laughing but no-one could have prepared us for what we saw there.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fire and The Boy

Chapter 9

Ultear POV

"Finally we made it to Magnolia" Meredy muttered, she had been dragging along her legs for about an hour now. We had made a camp on the edge of the town, just waiting for all the information we need came through. I had been in the town as a villager trying to get as much information on the dark guild, so far no good though. My resources are running dry; the only thing I manage to get was a few facts on where their headquarters are.

"Meredy, Jellal…I wasn't able to gather as much information as I would want but I did get some sort of location for their headquarters. If I tell you the location then we need to work as quickly as possible into getting to it. The whole plan sounds like something that Natsu would think up but at this stage it is the only thing we would have a chance with." I started to explain, they both pulled faces when I mentioned Natsu's name, knowing his approach to everything. "This time we have to complete this mission, Fairy Tail style. Attack first, plan later." By their faces I knew what I just said wasn't really what they wanted to hear, even if it was the only way.

"A fairy Tail approach, huh" Jellal mumbled with his head down, he lifted is head and stared right at me. I nodded but he just sighed. "I have always wanted to try the Natsu Dragneel approach to missions, this could be interesting."

"Well we better make our way down to the town" I stood up, then helped Meredy get herself up. "Better now than never."

From there we took a slow plod towards Magnolia, admiring each and every tree, flower and piece of nature. Even after everything we have done, the world is still beautiful. I kept thinking that, until we reached the town.

"FIRE FIRE, SOMEONE HELP US" A young boy ran out of his house and came up to where we were standing. He was trembling as he tugged on my clothes, the tears in his eyes broke out and he started to cling onto me properly. "My parents are still in there, help, please". The shakiness in his voice was clear, lowering the boy onto the ground, ripping his small hand off me, starting to comfort him.

"It's alright; we will save your parents." My eyes linked up with Jellal's as we rushed towards the house that was burning in multiple crimson flames. The house was pretty much engulfed in fire; Jellal broke through the pile of broken house pieces blocking the door. "Jellal, you save the parents, I'll reduce the fire and try and restore the house."

"Ul, I leave this to you." He rampaged into the burning house, ripping apart every detail. Meredy was up with the boy, trying to calm him down. Now I guess it is my turn to shine.

"Arc of time: Restore" I summoned a magic circle beneath the house, the fire was slowly getting put out however it isn't as fast as it needs to be. "Come on, Come on. JELLAL" I shouted into the house.

Fine, I'll use this. "Ice Make: Rosen Krone" I had frozen most of the fire temporarily but even I know Ice won't beat a fire in the end. My ability to use ice make has drained a bit since last year, I guess I have been focusing too much on my time magic.

Suddenly a huge bang came out the back of the house; it was Jellal, carrying the mother of the boy. I ran up to him and smiled but he just turned away. "Jellal, is something up? Didn't you save her?"

"I saved one parent….only one" His voice was scattering and breaking as he tried to explain. Every single word sounded like he was going to cry any second now.

"Oh" I slowly made my way up to him, patting him on the back. "But one is better than none."

We had made our way back up to the place where Meredy had put the boy to sleep. "Lay his mother next to him, so when they wake up they can be together" Meredy asked.

"At least we saved one and this boy isn't along" I comforted Jellal who know constantly looks like he was going to cry.

Suddenly….

*BANG*

A multiple of explosions erupted throughout the town; we stood there shocked and terrified.

"This was way more than we bargained for."


	10. Chapter 10: Forbidden Spell

General POV

"Wait what…." I gazed at the flame filled town, as continuous explosions soon covered the entire town; I turned to look at Jellal and Meredy who were in the same state of shock as I was. The air was soon filled with ash, this for sure is them.

"It *Cough* All of this *Cough*, is the work of that dark guild" The woman that was saved by Jellal started to gain consciousness. "You guys are here to save us, right?"

"Yeah we are, we are the independent guild…Crime Sorciere" Meredy comforted the woman, encouraging her to rest knowing that we are here to help.

"Crime Sorciere, eh" She appeared confused. "You must have been the unknown guild that accepted my request, I'm glad that I guild did notice *Cough*. You have a nice guild name". Ultear stared at the woman; her skin was pale as her body was trying to push out the smoke that had entered her lungs. "The dark guild is called, Crimson Fire."

Ultear looked into the distance; the town of Magnolia was slowly getting filled with smoke. "Jellal, we need to help them." Jellal was mumbling something under his breath but it wasn't until he shot off like a rocket that she realised what he was doing. He used a new magic, well more like a magic he has developed from his previous magic-Meteor. This time it was quicker and in a second he was in the middle of the town. "Jellal, if you can hear me, I'll work on evacuating the town…you try and keep the fire down. ICE MAKE- ROSEN KROME" Ultear shouted, hoping that he could hear her as she covered the edge of the town in ice roses. "Meredy, we need to do the evacuation of the city"

Meredy nodded and rushed down to the nearby houses, eventually putting out the fire at the edge of the city. Only 10 minutes have past and the council interfered with the plan.

Ultear POV

"Dammit, they made it here too quick… Meredy how many more are out there?" I panted; I had been running around and using up my magical energy so quickly. Contently using Rosen Krome to try and trap the fire in the city but it was draining every little bit of energy I had. Jellal was still floating in the centre of time; he was producing a magic circle around the city. "He is trying to use a forbidden magic…*Cough*" The smoke was escaping the city, it has finally started to affect us on the border line. My magic energy, it's pretty much zero now. "*Cough*" My legs left heavy, the fire was breaking through my ice magic.

"Lost Magic…." Jellal started to mutter while he was flying. "Lost Heavenly Body Magic: ICE COMET."

Ice comet was a magic spell I taught him, I'm glad he used it. I collapsed alongside the ice roses that were covering the border, that's it, I'm done.

**General POV**

Meredy ran towards Ultear before the ash clouds engulfed her body, dragging her along the ground with all her strength. At this point Jellal is travelling at a high speed above the city covering it in ice, it wasn't long before the town was a winter wonderland. The sun glimmered on each and every ice crystal.

"Jellal, we need to get out of here. Ultear has used all her magic and the townspeople are starting to go back into the town. On top of that the council are here, and I'm pretty sure you don't have much magic left." Meredy screamed up to Jellal who was just finishing the spell.

"Meredy we haven't completed the requested mission, we were asked to destroy that dark guild" Jellal appeared behind Meredy, he looked weak.

**Meredy POV**

Jellal's body couldn't hold on for much longer, he wasn't ready for that spell. He limped towards me Ul was down and Jellal could hardly walk.

"Jellal, we can rest at the edge of town for tonight" I mumbled, just in case any councilmen were around us. But they were too busy trying to examine the town to notice three hooded figures trying to escape.

"*Cough* Jellal…..*Cough* I have to agree with Meredy" Ultear started to wake up. Jellal sighed then sat down.

"We have no choice then, we leave in the morning." Jellal didn't seem too impressed.

The woman I was taking care of had made her way back to the village with her son. I really do hope they made it back safely.


	11. Chapter 11: The Attack

Ultear POV

So the sunrise appeared above the horizon, gleaming down on our three heroes who were back up to full strength after a night's rest. I rubbed my eyes and rose from my handmade leaf bed which Meredy had made me the day before, while I was resting. Meredy was still asleep but Jellal was perched in a tree, just like a little bluebird.

I stood up and started to climb the tree up to Jellal. "Ha, so you didn't use your magic to get up here, Ultear." He grinned as he saw me struggling to climb up the tree. It's not my fault, these trees are hard to climb.

"I'm nearly there, just stay still" I was determined to climb this however it was no good. I couldn't seem to hook my hand of a branch. Jellal extended his hand down to me, still with his show off look.

"Just give it up, you were never good at these things." Jellal could see me struggling properly now, ahh it makes me so angry that I can't even climb a small tree such as this one. I took his hand and he lifted me to sit next to him.

The sweet summer breeze blew through my hair as we sat just watching the sun rise in the distance.

"It's beautiful" I loved sights like this, even when I was stuck under Master Hades' control, this was the only thing that allows me to be free. Watching the sun rise with Meredy, just staring at pretty much nothing. Somehow it made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

"Ultear" The moment was over when I turned to look at him, something was up. He wasn't looking at me with the soft gentle eyes that he would normally show me, this time he was serious about something.

"What is it, Jellal?" I questioned, to be honest I am really confused.

"Promise me something" He glared at me, I couldn't look away.

"What is it?" He isn't answering my question...I'll keep repeating until he gave me a straight answer"

"After this mission, allow me to tell you something" He continued.

"Sure, I guess" Tell me something, what is it? Aww I really want to know.

And with that our short time up in the tree ended.

Meredy POV

"Good morning, my guildmates" I sprung into action, it wasn't long until I noticed that there were two little birdies sat in a tree. I wonder if I should leave them be. I know it may be harsh but I'm glad Erza is not here, with her their relationship wouldn't of gotten any further. But because of that I do thank her, where ever she has ended up.

I made my way to the bottom to the tree peering up. "Oi, lovebirds, why don't you come out the tree and lets have breakfast." I grinned as I watch them look at each other and panicked. Ul was the first to leap out the tree, she tapped me on the shoulder, staring with that evil look...that one look that could make anyone scared. I shivered and I knew calling them lovebirds was a bit much.

General POV

Breakfast was over and our heroes are ready to pounce into action.

"Let's go kick some butt" Meredy smiled, raising her fist to punch the air. "Now let's get the surprise attack ready"

"Aha, Meredy is ready however we aren't doing it surprise style remember. We are doing it Fairy Tail style" Ultear giggled in a cute yet still grown up way.

"So Jellal, as our main man why don't you say Natsu's line." Meredy moved close to Jellal and smirked in a strange way. Jellal looked slightly embarrassed but he managed to say it.

"I guess...I could...okay" He took a deep breath and with a big yell. "We are members of Crime Sorciere and I'm ALL FIRED UP."

Well he said it and now we have the end of this chapter.

Next Time: The Dark Guild


End file.
